The Vineyard
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Pegasus invites Yugi, Seto, and Duke to a party in the California wine country. Duke and Tristan are not in the party mood. This is the moment when they must decide; to stay together as a couple or break up for good. Story includes the pairings of Chase, Puppy, Peach with a mention of Sibling.


The Vineyard

My first Chaseshipping story, I am so excited! They are a cute pairing but it's hard for me to dream up stories for them. That is stories that aren't a repeat of others. I wanted something totally original. Pairings include Puppy, Peach, and Sibling, only the last will not be making an appearance. They will be drinking wine after all. One fun fact, the story was inspired by a very small winery near my house. They have exactly two rows of vines at the vineyard.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Pegasus invited Duke, Seto, and Yugi, and their significant others to a party in the California wine country. By day the room was used for wine tastings and purchasing after a tour of the vineyards. At night it was rented for parties and wedding receptions. The wine they made here was Pegasus's' favorite. He always felt it was best to host corporate parties in nice settings, and what was nicer than good wine, cheese, and fruit, at least one person disagreed.

A disgruntled Tristan pulled his boyfriend out the back door. The door slid shut as Duke huffed and stalked across the porch. His irritated boyfriend stomped behind him and said:

"When did you become such a big wine drinker?"

"Well, when you spend as much time with Pegasus as I have, you pick up the habit."

Tristan was about to retort when a laugh broke out. That's when the boys realized they were not alone; a few of Duke's co-workers were enjoying the sunset. Duke blushed beet red and nodded at the others. They also realized a little late that they were speaking in English. Tristan has been in America only 24 hours, but he found speaking in English completely natural. This fact was stored in his mind; he felt it might be important. Tristan took the goblet out of Duke's hand and set it on a small table. Then he pulled Duke toward the stairs, American laughter following the spectacle. Tristan switched to Japanese and said:

"Come on." Duke also switched to Japanese and responded:

"Tristan! Where are we going? It looks muddy." Duke pouted but Tristan was too mad to notice.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were in the vineyard, when Duke stopped short, it was indeed muddy. Tristan reading his mind said:

"It's dry over here. I just wanted to talk to you alone, and it was getting stuffy in there."

Duke knew that was a lie, it was one of the airiest rooms he's ever been in.

"Don't give me that, it was all that talk about marriage. Your eye twitched when Pegasus congratulated Yugi and Tea on their resent marriage and Croquet brought over the belated gift. When Joey loudly announced his engagement to Seto, that's when you lost it. And here we are."

Finished Duke with a smug look on his face.

"If you accepted my first proposal, Duke, we would have been married by now." Tristan huffed.

The color drained from Duke's face, he wanted to sit down the only place to do so was a rather dirty looking tree stump. Duke sat instead of collapsing in the mud. He thought it would be better to break up rather than argue anymore. The others knew of their troubles, even Seto had a look of sympathy on his face when the topic came up. Yugi decided that it was best for the couple to decide for themselves. Duke truly believed it was over. He watched his boyfriend pace up and down the vineyard in completely ignoring the mud getting on his shoes. Duke opened his mouth to speak but Tristan beat him to it.

"Don't you dare say it, we are not breaking up, and you are marrying me and no one else, and that is final."

Duke suppressed a laugh and took a deep breath, and then he spoke.

"You know it is impossible, who ever heard of a long distance marriage…"

"There was that article about that couple; Tea found it, about the married couple, one live in New Orleans, the other here in California."

"Yes, but what about Tea, she came home, left a possible career on Broadway, just to marry Yugi."

"Tea was offered a job with that dance troop; she can dance the lead instead of being stuck in the chorus her whole career."

"But dancing in New York and the Broadway stage was her dream and she went as far as she could with that dream until being with Yugi outweighed the dream. Her new dream is to dance in Domino for a few years then settle down and have children. She told me it's dangerous to dance while pregnant, so she wants to get her fill of dancing before she retires. Maybe open a studio. Yugi backs her decisions one hundred percent. Her happiness is his happiness. He never forced her to choose between her dream and him. What I'm doing now with Dungeon Dice Monsters is my dream and I won't allow you to ruin it. I'm staying in San Francisco. And that's final. I consider us broken up and over. It's about time you realized that."

"No! I won't accept that not now, not ever. I love you just as much as Yugi loves Tea. I never asked you to give up your job, and you know that. Look at Yugi and Tea look at how they made it work, even with them on different continents. Look at Seto and Joey, look at all the struggles they went through, especially at the beginning Seto tried to break it off convinced the relationship was doomed. Until Joey proved that he didn't care about how the public saw things, unless it hurt Seto. Both of them trying so hard to not hurt the other, how it only showed how much they loved each other. And look at them now. I won't give up. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Seto all made sacrifices just to stay together. Yugi and Tea suffering separation, Joey and Seto deciding it was worth coming out, Seto losing business all in the name of love. And you don't even what to try."

Duke glared at his boyfriend and said:

"It's not about trying….I'm not Yugi, I don't have his patience, and I'm not Seto, I don't have his devil may care attitude. I not like Joey and Tea with their confidence and positive attitude. I-I want to end it before I start to hate you, resent you for putting us through this, I can't do it anymore. This long distance stuff, the different time zones, separated by an ocean, two different continents, I can't take it anymore."

Tristan stood there watching Duke cry with his head down. He needed to end it, end his boyfriend's suffering. He walked up to Duke and lifted his head. He gently wiped the tears away.

"All right have it your way." Duke nodded and said:

"Alright, we'll tell everyone after the party. No reason to spoil their fun."

"You misunderstand. I'm not agreeing to the break up, I'm going with your other idea. I'll move to California. A mechanic can work anywhere, right? Besides I'm getting kind of good at English." Tristan said with a bit of a smirk. Duke stared in wonder at Tristan, the tears glistening on his cheeks.

"Do you mean it?" Duke whispered

"Yes." Tristan said with a soft and loving look.

Duke hugged Tristan and Tristan tipped his head back for a kiss. He pulled back and said:

"For the seventh and final time, will you marry me Duke Devlin?"

"Yes."

They kissed passionately for several minutes when coming up for air Tristan said:

"Let's go in."

"Can we tell the others? No I want us to yell it like Joey did."

"Yeah let's."

Tristan and Duke walked back to the party, with Duke hugging Tristan's arm. He tugged on the arm to steer Tristan to the men's room. Duke needed to fix his eyeliner and Tristan needed to scrape off the dirt and mud. Ten minutes later they walked up to their friends. Duke's face was glowing and Tristan was beaming. Their friends could have guessed what happened even before they said it.

"Guess what guys! We're engaged!" Duke and Tristan boomed out. The whole room erupted in applause. Their friends rushed forward, Joey dragging his fiancé a bit. Seto just wanted to shake hands but got pulled into the group hug. A hug that included Pegasus, he said in that pompous manner of his.

"Congratulations!"

"I knew you guys would make up." Said a beaming Yugi

"I'm so happy I want to be a bridesmaid, I can't be Joey's because he has Serenity, and Mokie is Seto's. It's perfect because they're dating. Always a bride never a bridesmaid." She giggled the wine was going to her head.

"You can be mine." Said Duke

"Aww, thanks Duuuke." Said Tea as her husband took the glass out of her hand. Seto shook hands with them both followed by Joey's hugs.

"Let's have a double wedding." Said Joey

"No." Said Seto and Tristan together

"Aw, no fun." Said Joey, Tea looked disappointed too, Duke looked relived. The friends partied until they were the last to leave, everyone a little tipsy. Tea had sobered up a little. Pegasus thanked the gang for making the party a success. Seto was sure many of the pictures taken would be on celebrity websites within the hour. He shrugged it off; even negative publicity was still publicity. But no one was happier than Tristan and Duke. Tristan knew it would be difficult to uproot his life but in comparison to what his friends went through, it will be worth it, because he had his Duke at last. Duke wouldn't let go of his love's arm, he couldn't believe it, and he went from perfect misery to perfect happiness in a moment.

"Pinch me Tristan."

"Alright." Tristan said as he gave his love a pinch on his bottom. Duke yelped in surprise but it clarified one thing.

"I'm not dreaming after all."

"Nope."

"I love you Tristan."

"I love you."

The happiest couple strolled out into the night.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
